Uncontrolable Desires
by BettYCrokeRfrmdeHooD
Summary: Set just after Rocket finally returns from Netherball! D'Jok and Mei need to spend more time with each other with all the weird things happening in Genesis Stadium! Just a bit of fluff, enjoy!
1. Motivation

Galactik Football Story

Galactik Football Story

This is a one shot story, set just after Rocket finally comes back after playing Netherball. It's just a bit of fluff between D'Jok and Mei. Rated T for later chapters, but I'll only write more chapters if I get reviews, so please, REVIEW!! No real story line!

Unfortunately I don't own Galactik Football, but if I did, I'd be playing non-stop! Enjoy!!

Mei took her time as she walked down the hallway. Looking at her feet most of the way, thinking of what to say to him. A smile spread across her lips, this was going to be interesting, he always chokes when she asks to speak to him. She passed Thran and Ahito's room; not hearing voices, guessing Ahito was probably asleep, and Thran was most likely talking to Clamp.

She reached D'Jok and Micro-Ice's door. Mei took one long deep breath before she lifted her hand, she hesitated a few seconds, just long enough for Micro-Ice to open it as she stirred her hand. He jumped in surprise but recovered quickly. He rubbed the back of his head showing his embarrassment at being scared. It made her smile, which Micro-Ice returned enthusiastically.

"Oh, hi Mei"

"Hey Micro-Ice, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm just here to see D'Jok, is he in?" His hand was gone from the back of his head and he was looking over his shoulder into his room. He turned back to her with a devious smirk on his face.

"Sure, he's just in the bathroom, he'll be out in a moment. I have to go; I'm meeting Yuki down in the foyer. You two have a nice chat" He shot passed her without another word. Mei looked after him for a moment, before shaking her head in bewilderment. She stepped in and closed the door softly behind her. She wandered around the room, looking at the posters of Warren; the Lightings star player and D'Jok's idol. She sat on his bed and flicked through a few of the magazines that were sitting on his nightstand. Then she heard D'Jok's voice.

"Micro-Ice! I'm going to kill you! You used up all the hot water, again!" Mei stood up when she heard the bathroom door bang open and wet feet approaching. He rounded the corner. "Micro… Oh, Mei I wasn't expecting you"

"I can see that" Mei grinned as she noticed his voice was a few octaves higher then usual. His cheeks burned a bright red. He was dripping wet as he stood in the middle of the room, creating a poodle as he stared at the floor in discomfort.

"Did you…" D'Jok cleared his throat, finding his normal tone again. "Did you want to see me?" Mei approached him attentively until she was only a few inches away. He didn't step back, but he did swallow deeply. Making her smile even more.

"Yes I did, but I can see you're a little…" She looked him up and down. "Occupied" He nodded lightly before answering.

"Did Micro-Ice let you in?"

"Yes. Why, is he not aloud?"

"He is, he just could of given me a heads up that's all"

"Am I not aloud to see you topless?" She pouted slightly. She was teasing him and she liked it. She's never said anything like this to him before. He seemed taken aback at first but he recovered quickly.

"Topless is fine, but topless with just a towel on, not so much" He looked at her as if waiting for her to pounce but she wouldn't. She'd add the ingredients before taking a bite of the cake. She raised one hand considerably slow. He instantly moved both his hands to hold onto the top of the towel more tightly. But Mei only reached for his face and stroked the side of his cheek before resting it on his chest. He relaxed a little.

"Don't worry I won't try anything drastic" She raised her other hand to sit parallel to the first. She played with the tiny hairs sitting in the middle of his chest. Mei looked up when she heard him clear his throat. Their noses nearly hit each other when she raised her head to face him. She could feel his slow even breaths brush her face.

"So what's the verdict?" She let the silence draw out, as if thinking hard about her answer.

"I've seen better" His eye's narrowed at the remark.

"Is that so" He spoke through gritted teeth, she was getting to him. Mei's hands travelled gradually down D'Jok's chest, spreading out to his ribs and back in again to his stomach. He shivered at the soft movements. Mei didn't watch her hands; instead she stared at his face, watching his expression change as she traced circles absentmindedly around his abdomen. He shivered a few more times; making his eyes close subconsciously and his breathing become raspier. Mei was surprised at what she was doing but couldn't seem to help it, so she continued further. She didn't want anything to happen, she just wanted to talk to him, and she just figured this was a fun way of getting his attention. So she, very slowly, lowered her hands further. She was still watching his face, never taking her gaze away from his.

Abruptly his breathing caught and his eyes flew open, as if his conscience had just kicked in. She felt both his hands around her wrists, holding them slightly away, but just close enough so her nails could tickle the skin at his stomach. He swallowed harshly, preparing to speak but Mei jumped in first. She spoke quietly, still looking at him.

"Sorry, I wasn't planning to do anything... Can you let go of my hands please? I promise I'll keep my hands to myself, scouts honour" D'Jok smiled and eased his grip on her wrists; she slid her hands quickly behind her back. He didn't bend down to pick up his towel, for some reason he knew she wouldn't look. Instead she stood up on the tips of her toes, stopping just centimetres from his lips. Instead of kissing them, she lowered her lips to his chin, placing soft kisses along the way, and followed the line down to his throat where his Adams apple quivered and then went along his jaw painfully slow. She nibbled lightly at his ear sending shivers down his spine. He shuddered at her movements, giving her the incentive she needed. She traced back along his cheek and hovered just above his lips, waiting. He closed his eyes and covered the space between them, but her lips weren't there. She had moved away with a sly grin stretched across her glorious lips.

"Ah ah ah" She positioned her index finger on his lips. "Not yet, I need to talk to you remember. Come to my room in about an hour, it's important, ok?" D'jok couldn't speak with her finger on his mouth. Even if her finger weren't there, he wouldn't be able to speak anyway, so he just nodded.

**Sorry it's kind of sort, but I'm just seeing how the story does first. **


	2. Bad Timing!

**Bad Timing**

**Another day, another chapter. **

**Sorry my 2****nd**** chapter took so long, I'm back in school, so my time is limited. **

**I just want to say 'thank you' to;**

**Jolandapalmen, chapati9, and Mitsuko Soma for your reviews. Especially, to ****X.Lampard.X, just to reply to what you said X.Lampard.X, I think I'll stick to rated T because this is my first fluffy fic, but thanks for the advice! I only have two more things to say; **

**This chapter is a bit longer which is a good thing, YAY! And,**

**I don't think this one is as good as the first, but I'll let you guys decide, so please more reviews if you want me to write another chapter.**

**Thank you, enjoy!!**

D'Jok just lay there, staring at the ceiling. He wasn't sure on the time, but he knew he hadn't been lying there long, maybe forty minutes, give or take. He didn't even have anything particular on his mind; it just wandered onto a different subject every few seconds, keeping him lost in thought. Well, that wasn't the whole truth, his mind did wander to a certain someone, but he forced his mind to think of other things. He heard the door hiss, but he didn't make any effort to get up. He knew who it was without looking. Micro-Ice was whistling a tuneless song as he flopped onto his bed opposite D'Jok's. "So how was your chat with Mei, I'm sure you two had a lot to talk about" He laughed to himself, waiting for D'Jok to give out to him like he always does, but he didn't hear a peek. He got up from his bed and walked over to D'Jok and waved his hands in front of his face. "Earth to D'Jok, come in D'Jok. Hey D'Jok, what's up, are you ok?" Micro-Ice grabbed his shoulder and shook him vigorously.

"Wah?" D'Jok's eyes blinked rapidly, as if just waking up from a long sleep. He sat up slowly, massaging the back of his head. He looked wide awake now.

"Dude, you totally zoned out there for a–"

"What time is it?" Micro-Ice looked confused by the question, as if it was asked in another language.

"It's about eight fifteen, why what's the rush?" D'Jok exploded from the bed grabbing the first pair of jeans and t-shirt he saw. He hopped on one leg as he pulled the other one through his jeans leg. He nearly fell as he searched for his shoes. He had found one but he couldn't find the other. He slumped to the floor to look for the shoe under his bed, he sighed with relief when he found it. Micro-Ice had been watching him the whole time. His jaw dropped and a puzzled look spread across his face. "Where's the fire? Seriously, what's the rush?"

D'Jok stopped briefly to check himself in the mirror. He knew he wasn't that good-looking, but he also knew he wasn't ugly. If someone like Mei looked at him everyday then he mustn't be that bad. He rushed to the door, but found Micro-Ice blocking the exit. "Micro-Ice move, I'm in a bit of a hurry!"

"Well that's obvious! I'll ask for the third time where are you going in such a hurry?" D'Jok sighed with irritation and rubbed the length of his face with his hand, dragging out his chin a little with exaggeration.

"I'm going to Mei's room, she asked me to be there about twenty minutes ago. Now if you wouldn't mind" He made to step passed him but Micro-Ice wouldn't budge.

"I thought you talked–"

"Micro-Ice move, now!"

"Ok ok, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Micro-Ice finally stepped aside. D'Jok was already half-way down the corridor by the time he closed the door. His thinking which way would be the quickest way down, when something dawned on him. He made a u-turn back to Thran and Ahito's room. His fist thumped against the metal of the door. Thran answered the door within seconds after knocking. "Hey Thran, mind if I use your balcony for a second" D'Jok walked in before he answered.

"Eh, sure D'Jok..." Thran followed behind D'Jok "You're not going to jump are you?" D'Jok spun around when he asked him and laughed without warning.

"Of course not! Your rooms directly above Mei's, right?"

"Yeh, it is, but why don't you just use the stairs?" D'Jok had reached the railing of the balcony. He flung himself onto to it and faced outwards towards Genesis Stadium. He didn't dare look down yet.

"Because this way is quicker" He turned his head to look at Thran to give him a reassuring smile. He slid off the bars slowly, catching his foot on a small ledge to keep his balance. He turned his body carefully around, facing back into the room, and began lowering himself carefully to the other balcony below. His feet dangled for a second before finding he could place his feet carefully on the bar underneath him. D'Jok looked back up at Thran between the balcony bars and gave him thumbs up. "It's all good Thran, thanks. See ye tomorrow."He released his hands from the bars and dropped the rest of the way. He composed himself quickly; he made a quick glance up to Thran's room, but he was gone. He didn't give it a second thought. He looked cautiously into Tia and Mei's room and there she was, staring into her wardrobe with her back to him. Tia was nowhere in sight, she was probably in Rocket's room, as usual. She's been there every night since he came back.

The sliding door to the balcony was already partly open, just wide enough for him to fit. This gave him an advantage; he didn't need to worry about trying _not_ to make noise. He slipped in quietly through the open door. Mei was still staring into her wardrobe, whistling tunelessly to herself and speaking out loud about wondering what to wear. He only noticed then that she was just in her undergarments. It wasn't that big of a shock, he's already seen her in a bikini, and so has half the galaxy in her TV commercials. But yet he couldn't stop his eyes wander over her perfect body, only two feet away. He almost laughed at the thought that they both seem to be catching each other off 

guard lately. He took another step toward her; he was only a foot away now, close enough to reach out and touch her perfectly smooth skin. But he didn't get to; she spun around the minute his feet settled. She jumped when she saw him, and automatically reached for the pounding heart in her chest.

"D'Jok! What are you doing in here, how'd you get in?"

"Nice to see you too" D'Jok reached his hand up unhurriedly and entwined his fingers with Mei's without realising what he was doing. Now he knew how she felt earlier.

"Sorry, I just got a fright, that's all. Seriously though, how'd you get in here?" D'Jok laughed softly to himself before answering.

"I came in through the balcony..." Mei shook her head slowly from side to side. "Don't look so shocked!"

"I'm not shocked I'm surprised"

"Like there's much of a difference" D'Jok's smile broadened, they were talking more easily than he would have expected, and after what happened earlier he thought things might be a little awkward between them. Mei's right hand lifted and landed gently on his chest, mimicking the hand against her own, but she let one finger play loosely with the emblem on his t-shirt.

"Of course there is, now if you wouldn't mind I'd like to get dressed" She pushed lightly against his chest pushing him back gradually. "You can go sit on my bed, I won't be a minute" D'Jok sighed for emphasis and plodded over to Mei's bed and sprawled out on his back. D'Jok heard Mei laugh quietly. It wasn't long before he felt the bed sag slightly. He sat up; she was facing him with one leg crossed on the mattress, she had put on a fitted pair of jeans and a tight tank top.

"Where's Tia?"

"Where do you think?" D'Jok rubbed the back of his head timidly.

"I guess that was a stupid question. So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Mei's cheeks suddenly reddened at his question. He wondered what he asked was so uncomfortable to make her blush.

"Well first of all..." She didn't look at him while she spoke; she looked down at her hands, which were fidgeting with the cover on the duvet. "I want to apologize for earlier, I was way out of order and I shouldn't have put you in that situation!" D'Jok felt his mouth gap open, he was glad she wasn't looking at him now. He didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. Fortunately she continued after the small pause.

"That wasn't all I wanted to talk to you about, we haven't talked properly in ages, with the whole GFC going on we've barely said 'hi' to each other. I look at you sometimes and you seem completely lost, worried even. I just wanted to talk to you alone, about nothing in particular, without interruptions" She was looking at him now; her expression was blank, she just looked at him, waiting.

"I'm sorry..." That's all he could think of to say, he didn't know what else could equal what she just said. Now he was the one looking at the bed sheet.

"What are you sorry for?" The question made him look up. "It's not your fault, its no-one's fault, we've both been busy, and that's totally understandable. I just want to talk to you" She smiled at him, a heart warming smile, the kind that appears just as your about to laugh. D'Jok mirrored her smile. Then they both laughed, only for a moment, but it felt longer. It eased whatever tension was left, if there was any.

"I'm scared, Mei. What if we lose? I mean the Lightings, Mei, and in the semi's?" Mei found D'Jok's hand and intertwined her fingers with his, with the same hand she stroke his jaw, whilst still linked with D'Jok.

"You worry too much, you know that. We're going to be fine, no-one ever thought we'd get his far; we're a team full of surprises"

"You know Mia had a vision about the match, she thinks something bad is going to happen"

"What do you think?" D'Jok looked away for a moment, just to think about what he was going to say.

"I don't know, I guess I have a few doubts about the match, but I'm still going to play, don't you worry" Mei caressed the back of D'Jok's hand with her thumb. She seemed to be pondering something. D'Jok didn't really feel like talking anymore, she knew now why he's been so distant lately, and he didn't have anything else to say. He lifted his free hand and wrapped it around the back of her neck and pulled her closer so their foreheads touched. She didn't resist, he guessed she was done talking too. Both of them closed their eyes and sighed at the same time, they laughed at their perfect timing. Mei rubbed her nose lightly against his, she felt him shiver from her touch. Which reminded her...? Her eyes burst open, but she was too late, D'Jok's lips were already on hers. The kiss started off soft, tender even, but D'Jok soon gave in, the kiss became more passionate. He sat up on his knees, so Mei had no choice but to lie down. Well, she could probably stop him, if she wanted to. Their hands weren't entwined anymore; instead Mei's hands were lost in D'Jok's hair, pulling him closer. D'Jok kept his hands on either side of her, so he could hold himself above her. D'Jok was pretty close now; she could feel the rough texture of his clothes rub against her own. He continued to kiss her enthusiastically. He'd never kissed her like this before; it was so new to her, too both of them.

D'Jok was now only keeping himself propped up with one hand, as he let his other hand roam down along Mei's shoulder, down her side to her waist to finish at her thigh. He unexpectedly pulled her leg up making it hitch up at an angle. She gasped slightly at his action, making D'Jok laugh into their kiss. He continued to massage her thigh making it press against his hip. Mei couldn't help but wrap her leg around his, pulling him even closer. D'Jok laughed again, this time at her eagerness. She gave him a playful dig in the arm, warning him. D'Jok continued kissing her, but he was beginning to soften his touch. He nibbled lightly at her lower lip, before pulling away slowly, making it impossible for Mei. She followed his lips trying to prolong the kiss, but his lips didn't stay still for too long, he found her neck soon enough. Mei's neck seemed to arch automatically to his trail of kisses as they gradually got nearer to her collar bone. Then they both froze on the spot. They heard the bedroom 

door open. D'Jok didn't wait another second; he was off Mei and the bed within seconds. He started fixing his clothes and his hair so he didn't look so flustered. Mei did they same, she was sitting up now trying to look normal. Tia appeared from around the corner and stopped to look at the scene before her. Mei sat crossed legged on her bed, her cheeks a little red and D'Jok was standing next to the bed with his hands securely in his pockets.

"Sorry guys, am I interrupting anything? Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" Both spoke in unison which made them blush even more, if that was even possible.

"It's ok Tia, I was just leaving anyway" D'Jok walked around Tia and made for the door, but stopped after a few steps and spun on his heal. He was walking back to Mei's bed. He positioned one hand under her chin and lifted it lightly; he bent his head down and placed a soft kiss that barely brushed her lips. He didn't say another word he just started for the door again, but this time he left. Mei's face was blank but red as roses. Tia just watched with utter curiosity.

**So I hope you liked it. Please review; I really want to know what you guys think!! Thanks for reading!!**


	3. Surprise!

**Chapter 3 Galactik Football**

**Set after semi-finals match. Lightings v Snow kids. This is my third and final chapter, so I hope you like it and please review!!!**

* * *

"When's the last time you called your agent, Mei? You must have a mass of directors who would murder to have you in there commercials!" Mei looked everywhere except at her mother. The room was filled with her teammates and their parents, all smiles and hugs. The last person she looked at was D'Jok, who seemed to be in a deep embrace with his adoptive mother, Maia.

Her mother's voice, unfortunately, came back into ear shot. She hated when she was like this. Sadly, she was always like this, ordering her around, so you'd think she'd be used to it by now? Her mother still wouldn't let the whole 'Mei should be a striker' thing go, but she's determined to make a star of her yet. Mei smiled slightly to herself, she was thinking of her mother's favourite line, "a girl as beautiful as you shouldn't be playing a sport like football" It got her every time.

"Mei, why are you smiling, I haven't said anything remotely amusing?" Mei came back to reality and looked reluctantly at her mother; they were the same height, both tall and lean.

"Nothing, I–"

"Just leave the girl alone for the moment, Christina. The Snow Kids just won the semi-finals, can we at least say 'congratulations' before we say anything else?" Mei looked over at her dad, he was always on her side, always trying to help her, it doesn't do much good though; for the most part, it just makes her mum worse.

"Thanks Dad!" The ranting just continued.

"I'm so proud of you D'Jok! You don't know how worried I was for you throughout the whole match" Maia hugged D'Jok tightly, as if she was never going to let him go.

"Maia...your kind of choking me...I need to breath" She released him quickly.

"Oh, sorry" D'Jok couldn't believe there luck, they were going to the GFC final, again. That in itself has never been done before. The next challenge was to win. He looked briefly over Maia's shoulder at his friends and teammates; they all had smiles across their faces, a laughed escaped every so often. Then he looked for someone in particular, Mei. She was wearing a blue knee length dress; everyone was dressed up for the occasion. Even D'Jok made an effort by wearing a shirt and tie. He kept his gaze on her face; it made his day that much better just too look at her. If it wasn't for her they would have never scored the first goal. He hadn't talked to her since the match. He wanted so much just to run up and lift her in his arms and just laugh at their luck, but she was with her parents. He looked at her carefully for a moment longer; she was the only one in the room without a smile on her face. Mei had told him about her mother being so controlling, he never really understood.

"D'Jok, you haven't listened to one word I just said, have you?" D'Jok looked back at Maia, with a quirky grin on his lips. He rubbed the back of his head timidly.

"Sorry, I got a little distracted"

"I could see that" Maia nodded lightly in Mei's direction.

"Do you think I could talk to her for a bit, she doesn't look as happy as should" Maia placed her hands on her hips in mock annoyance, but soon had a wide smile on her lips.

"Of course" D'Jok enveloped Maia in another tight hug, this time she was the one that couldn't breathe.

"Thank you" He released her gently and started in the direction for Mei and her parents. Maia followed closely behind. They reached Mei and her parents within a few bounds, D'Jok received a few congrats along the way. As soon as Mei caught his eye and saw that he was coming towards her she brightened up, not too much though, she didn't want her parents to get any ideas. Mei noticed D'Jok's mother following close behind him. She gave Mei an encouraging wink.

"Mum, dad, I'd like to meet the team captain D'Jok and his mother Maia" Mei's father held out his hand and shook both their hands but her mother just smiled, or what was supposed to be a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you both, I'm Michael and this is my wife Christina" That was Maia's cue, she targeted Mei's mother first bombarding her with questions about the match, about Mei, about her in general, whilst D'Jok moved ever so closer to Mei's side so he could whisper quietly in her ear.

"Do you want to go for a walk? My mum will keep your parents busy" She looked at him with a surprised tint in her eyes as he pulled away to look at her, then she nodded enthusiastically. He entwined his fingers lightly with hers, and then he caught Maia's eye and gave her a little wink, she nodded in return. He started to step backwards slowly, Mei following. They still had their hands knotted together lightly. D'Jok soon led the way out the room without any interruptions. They both sighed with relief once they knew they were in the clear. A small snigger escaped Mei's lips. D'Jok turned his head to look at her, their hands weren't joined anymore.

"You're crazy, you know that! If my mother noticed what you were doing you'd be dead, now she's going to imagine the worst scenario" Both of them continued down the hallway. Mei walked slowly as D'Jok sauntered backwards facing her.

"What is the worst scenario?" D'Jok cocked his head a little as he asked the question, a smile beginning to form on his lips. Mei's cheeks blossomed into a rosy red, she looked quickly at her feet to hide her reaction, but she wasn't quite quick enough. D'Jok laughed to himself and turned the right way round, before reaching the elevator. He pressed the button and positioned himself against the wall.

"So, where are we planning on going anyway?" D'Jok looked at her blankly for a second. Then he smiled a dazzling smile, Mei had a funny feeling in her legs, he's never smiled like that before.

"It's a surprise!" The elevator doors slid over just as he answered. It spoke to them, mentioning the level they were on. D'Jok gestured for Mei to go first.

"Thank you" D'Jok followed in after her.

"You're welcome" Mei turned to face him. He lowered his head so his lips were only centimetres from hers.

"Now close your eyes" D'Jok pulled away and held his hand over the elevator buttons, not really hovering over any particular one. Mei looked at him quizzically. "I told you it was a surprise, now close your eyes" Mei sighed in defeat and crossed her arms for emphasis. D'Jok just laughed at her. They didn't speak for the surprisingly long elevator ride. Mei couldn't really tell if it was going up or down. It could of been either, they're rooms are about halfway. She couldn't even hear D'Jok breathing, she wondered if he was still there, but for some reason she just knew he was. Then the elevator dinged, but the woman's voice didn't speak to them this time. Mei felt D'Jok's warm hand curl around her own, he just told her to keep your eyes closed and began leading her out of the lift. Mei guessed they were outside, it felt slightly colder where they were now; she also noticed a combination of smells flow up her nose. Flowers of every kind, she was sure of it, but she couldn't think of a place in Genesis Stadium that would have flowers, except for of course, a flower shop. Then Mei accidently ran into him.

"Sorry. Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes, now you can open your eyes" Mei could hear the smile in his voice. When she opened her eyes, she was facing D'Jok his hand still in hers. She was also blinded from a bright light that surrounded them. It was night time in Genesis Stadium but wherever they were was completely surrounded by a light that bounced off every sort of flower and tree Mei could think of, creating a magnificent rainbow of colours reflect off her skin and D'Jok's. It was the most gorgeous picture Mei had ever seen, and it was everywhere.

"Where are we?" D'Jok's smile was more dazzling than ever, it pushed Mei's heart to race and made her legs feel like jelly, again.

"It's actually the top of the hotel. Do you like it?"

"Like it..." Mei took a short step forward closing the space between them and slid her arms around his neck. "How could I not" She placed a light kiss on his lips, and then pulled away. "Thank you for this, I don't know how much longer I could of listened to her"

"It wasn't hard to notice that you weren't having a good time. What was she talking about that was so bad anyway?" Mei hugged onto D'Jok's arm and they started around the marvellous roof garden.

"Just about my agent and–" D'Jok stopped for a second to look down at her.

"I thought you fired your agent?" Mei saw hurt in his eyes, she knew she wouldn't see that emotion in a minute, but it still pained her to see even a glimpse.

"I did, I promised you I would, but my mother is none the wiser about the whole situation. She still thinks I have an agent. Why should she know anyway, it's none of her business" He smiled at her answer, she sighed with relief, Mei didn't want to spoil the mood with D'Jok getting mad at her. He bowed his head so that their foreheads rested together. Neither of them spoke, they didn't need to. A bell rang abruptly somewhere in Genesis Stadium indicating the time. D'Jok was the first to speak.

"I think we should go. Your mother will start to imagine the worst" They both laughed quietly. D'Jok reached down for Mei's hand again, and led the way towards the elevator. He pressed the button to tell the elevator where to go. They didn't have to wait long; the elevator voice still didn't speak to them. D'Jok let go of her hand and bent over in a mock bow.

"After you, m'lady" Mei played along and over exaggerated a curtsey.

"Why thank you, sir" Mei walked in and lent against the back wall of the lift. D'Jok came over to her and placed both his hands on either side of her. He lowered his head so his nose and lips grazed off her neck. She stiffened slightly from his actions, making him laugh against her soft skin.

"D'Jok...I don't think–" D'Jok pressed his index finger against her lips, stopping her from continuing her sentence, and then he lowered his lips to hers. He started off gentle, removing his hands from either side of her so he could caress her face softly. She seemed to go limp for a moment, showing that she had given in. She grabbed his shirt at his waist and pulled him closer. He traced his tong lightly along her bottom lip, and deepened the kiss. Mei brushed her hands through his hair, encouraging him. D'Jok's hands began to wander downwards from her face to her hips, then to her thighs. He bent down a little, momentarily breaking the kiss but they kept their eyes locked on each other. He slid his hands around her thighs and lifted her up, keeping her balanced on the bar that was around the inside of the elevator. As soon as he was done Mei pulled him closer again, using her legs, by wrapping them around his waist. Her hands clutched onto the front of his shirt, as his roamed downwards to her thighs, teasing the hem of her dress. He pushed her dress slightly further up her legs, she didn't stop him, but he didn't want to push her, so he removed her hands from his chest, which he found bare, and pushed her hands up either side of her head and began trailing kisses down her neck. Her neck arched towards him after every kiss, it gave him chills to feel her heartbeat race. Then the unexpected voice of the elevator rang out, telling them they arrived at the floor they wanted. Mei laughed under D'Jok's continuous kissing.

"Do you want to go up again?" D'Jok pulled away from what he was doing and looked at her, she was glowing.

"I don't think that will be necessary!" A stern voice spoke from behind. D'Jok watched as Mei's face turned from happiness to pure horror in the space of a few seconds. She pulled her legs away immediately and slid off the bar gracefully. She began to fix her dress when she whispered something to him.

"D'Jok, your shirt" That knocked him out of his little day dream, he still hadn't looked around to see who it was, but he had a pretty good guess. D'Jok fumbled slightly at the buttons on his shirt when he found another set of hands helping him. He gave up quickly and let Mei fix his shirt; she looked at him the whole time, a look of disappointment in her eyes, and anticipation. When she finished, she let her hands rest on his chest for a few seconds before leaning up on her tip toes to place a light kiss on his lips. Then she walked around him and, presumably, out the elevator. D'Jok counted to about ten before he turned around to face Mei's mother, with a face of fury. D'Jok swallowed deeply and started to walk past Mei's mother, nearly believing she wasn't going to say anything, until she grabbed his arm.

"You are not good enough for my daughter, you know that? She's going places fast and she hasn't got time for little bumps in the road. This is her last season as a football player and she knows that–" D'Jok spun his head towards her.

"Does she, know that I mean? Have you ever once asked her what she wants?" He made an obvious glance down at her arm, which still had a firm grasp on his. "Now, if you could remove your hand, it's late and I have a big day tomorrow" They stared each down for a moment, and D'Jok noticed something from Mei's mother that reminded him of her, her determination. Christina pulled her hand away reluctantly. D'Jok continued walking down the hall, when he heard his name being called. He stopped and turned around to give Mei's mother one last glance.

"You're not good enough for her, D'Jok, you're not stupid, she'll toss you aside like an old sock. Your little fling is over" She smiled a little at the last bit. D'Jok felt his anger beginning to rise; he could feel the Breath reaching to get out. It formed on his hands slightly; he looked up to see a small expression of fear on her face, how he wanted to shut her up so much, but the look of fear was satisfaction enough. He turned before anything else could happen.

D'Jok couldn't sleep a wink, what Mei's mother said to him really bothered him. He knew Mei could be harsh sometimes, but she's changed. D'Jok truly believed she cared about him, but he did always wonder why a girl like Mei could be so interested in a guy like him. D'Jok lay on his back and counted to the rhythm of Micro-Ice's snoring. Nothing could ever disturb Micro-Ice when he was sleeping, not even an earth quake would wake him. D'Jok was almost drifting off to sleep when he heard a light knock, he didn't think anything of it until it came again, louder this time. It came from the door. D'Jok sprang from the bed, confused, who would visit at this hour. He creaked open the door a small bit, just enough to see the knocking at the door was Mei. She was looking around frantically, whispering under her breath. D'Jok couldn't quite distinguish what.

"Mei, what are you doing up at this hour? What time is it anyway?" Her head whipped around when she heard his voice, a smile spread across her lips. She lifted her index finger to her lips, motioning him to be quiet, and then she slipped her fingers into the small space to pull the door open further.

"It's three. Come on before we get caught" D'Jok didn't need convincing; she wasn't exactly dressed in baggy sweat pants and a tank top, well not the baggy pants at least. The minute he was passed the door frame she grabbed his hand and started tugging towards her room.

"Wait, I need to close the door" Mei looked at him over her shoulder.

"Well hurry up, do you want Arch to catch us?" D'Jok closed the door as quickly and as quietly as possible.

"Don't worry; he's never up at three in the morning. I don't think anyone in their right mind is up at three in the morning"

"Well if you want to go on listening to Micro-Ice snoring all night, then, by all means, be my guest" He didn't bother answering her, she gave a perfectly valid point, so he gestured her to lead the way. They ended up in front of her and Tia's room. D'Jok leant in closely to whisper in her ear, using his free hand to pull away the loose hairs covering her neck.

"What about Tia?"

"She's in Rocket's room for the night, I told her I wanted to talk to you, so she was more than willing to give us some space" Mei walked in, letting go of D'Jok's hand and went over to the bed-side lamp and switched it on. D'Jok couldn't help feel a blow of disappointment; he knew they needed to talk, but... Mei sat on her bed and patted the space next to her, indicating for D'Jok to sit down beside her. D'Jok dragged his feet over and slumped on his chest on the bed in front of her, she handed him a pillow to make him more comfortable. Mei was the first one to speak.

"I heard what she said to you" That shocked him for a moment. Why didn't she say anything earlier? He was worrying all night about how he'd tell Mei about her mother, and here she was, barely an expression on her face. She just looked at him, not staring, just searching for a reaction. She reached out one of her hands in search of his, which she found, fiddling nervously with the edge of the pillow.

"I hate my mother! She had no right to say any of those things to you. It took all my energy not to jump out and scream at her" She wasn't looking at him anymore and she removed her hand from his, which she rubbed nervously through her hair. "I'm sorry. It's the only thing I can think of to say. I can't control my mother, but she thinks she can control me..." Mei's words were barely above a whisper; D'Jok could hear her, but only just. He pushed himself up onto his knees and sat closer to her; he placed his right hand lightly under her chin and lifted it delicately so she had no choice but to look at him.

"I'm not mad at you, so don't beat yourself over it. Your right, you can't control your mother but you don't have to listen to her, your old enough to make your own choices" A smile formed on her lips.

"Since when did you become so intelligent?"

"I have my moments. You don't think I'm just good look –" Mei's lips kept D'Jok from saying any more. She placed both her hands on either side of D'Jok's face. This time she was in control of the kiss, unlike all the other times, and D'Jok didn't seem to mind either. But he seemed determined to keep talking as he talked through her soft lips.

"I thought...we were...just talking" Mei couldn't help but laugh as she pulled a few millimetres away from his lips, teasing him as he kept trying to catch her lips with his.

"And sometimes, you're not so intelligent"

"Oh, ha ha" Mei slid her hands down his neck to his chest and began opening his shirt agonisingly slow; he hadn't changed out of the clothes he wore earlier. She didn't look at what she was doing; she just kept teasing him, trying to keep his attention away from what she was doing. He let her believe she was, so he paid more attention to her neck and began kissing it with soft butterfly kisses, which she seemed to find rather sensitive, because a giggle escaped her lips.

D'Jok's shirt was gone now, discarded somewhere on the floor. They were still facing each other on their knees and they weren't kissing anymore, they were barely even moving. They were just resting their foreheads against one another, D'Jok's hands on her waist and Mei's hands on his face and neck.

"Mei, I –" She placed her index finger lightly on his lips, stopping him mid-sentence.

"I know, I feel the same way" D'Jok traced the hem of her top, waiting for a warning, but he didn't get one. He lifted it delicately up and over her arms, which she raised to make it easier for him. Only then did he realise she had nothing underneath. He was speechless for a moment; she looked at him, there was a shy but playful look in her eyes. He reached out his hand slowly and grazed the skin at her collar bone, she shivered under his touch.

"Your hands are cold"

"Sorry" He lifted his hand a little, and waited for permission to continue. She nodded, and smiled a reassuring smile and brought her hand to mimic his, beginning at his chest. Her skin was like marble, strong but smooth to touch. He traced slowly down her chest, pausing for a moment, before moving to her stomach. Mei was tracing both her hands up and down his stomach, playing with the ripples created from muscle. D'Jok continued tracing his hand around her waist to her back, and placed his other hand on her face and began kissing her again. He lowered her down slowly and hovered above her. He started to kiss down her face, to her neck and further, tormenting her by going as slow as possible. His name escaped her lips in a raspy voice, causing him to stop. He travelled back up to her face unhurriedly, his lips lingering just above her skin. He leaned in to kiss her, but pulled away just as she came closer.

"D'Jok, your killing me" D'Jok smiled at her, a teasing tint in his expression.

"Then I'm doing my job right" He looked at her for a moment, a serious look in his eye. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Mei looked taken aback by the question, but recovered quickly with a tantalising smile and placed a soft hand to cup his cheek.

"Of course I do" D'Jok couldn't help but smile. He gave into his taunting and continued to kiss her passionately.

**The End!!!**

* * *

**Sorry everybody, but this is the last chapter I'm writing for this story, if you watch the cartoons, you all know how the final turns out!!! GO SNOW KIDS!!! **

**I do have some semi good news...if you like reading my stuff, then check out the cartoon section and look for Spectacular Spiderman; it's the cool new Spiderman cartoon!!! I think I'll start a fanfic for that soon. And I'm thinking of writing a fanfic on Star Wars: The Force Unleashed... So if you like reading my stories please continue to read them, and as always REVIEW and ENJOY!!!! And finally thank you to all the people that have reviewed this particular story, I hope you like the ending!! **

**BettYCrokeRfrmdeHooD**


	4. Good News!

**Good News!**

Hey guys... I just happened to be looking over the reviews for this story the other day and I couldn't help but smile to myself. Thank you all so much for your reviews and I know it's been a while, that's a bit of an understatement, but I'm planning on writing more for the story, I don't know how much more, but I'll see where my inspiration takes me.

The next chapter will still kind of correspond with what I've written so far, but it will be a little bit of a jump to season 3. We all know what happened in the season 2 final, **(spoiler alert)** the Snow Kids won the GFC for the second year in a row, but at a cost. The glorious Genesis Stadium was damaged in a nearby explosion. Due to Genesis Stadium not being repaired in time for the new GFC season, Lord Phoenix, a new shady character who seems to be very wealthy has started up a new tournament for the GF players. The teams will consist of mixed fluxed players, making the sport a lot more interesting.

The continuation of my story will follow the 4th episode of Season 3... Hopefully you guys have seen that, and if you have, you'll understand my concern for D'Jok and Mei's now non-existent relationship. I hope to change that. If you're interested in me writing more _**PLEASE **_tell me, because it's easier to write when you know you're writing for someone.

In any case, I'm looking forward to writing more D'Jok and Mei delightness. I will hopefully have the story up by the end of the weekend.

Hopefully I'll be talking to you guys soon. Until then enjoy reading fanfiction.


	5. Secret Gardens

**Secret Gardens**

**Ok... Just to re-establish where this is continuing from, this chapter will continue from the 4****th**** episode from season 3(if you haven't seen season 3 yet, youtube is the place to be), where D'Jok has just joined team Paradisia. Things aren't going so well for D'Jok and Mei unfortunately. **** But it will still connect with what I've written so far... If that makes sense...? **

**Alas, I don't own Galactik Football and its players, but if I did, I'd be playing right alongside them. ;) Hope you enjoy... **

D'Jok couldn't help smile to himself as he walked down the promenade in Paradisia. He was sad that he left the Snow Kids, he felt like his was betraying them in some ways, but they wouldn't listen to him. He warned them, that if they didn't get their act together they wouldn't be the winning team that's won the Galactik Football cup for the last two years. It was there loss anyway, D'Jok had found a new team, a better team, he didn't think that was possible, but it was, and he was the captain. Lord Phoenix had told him everything after their first training session together; he had to admit, after seeing they were all girls, he was a little bit uncertain that the team would be any good, but they proved him wrong the minute the ball got rolling. Lord Phoenix seemed OK, but there was something telling him that he should keep his eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

D'Jok placed his hands in his pockets as he walked along, he needed something to keep him busy, and he didn't like just walking around doing nothing. D'Jok felt his holophone in his right pocket, he took it out and noticed there were three missed calls, all from Micro-Ice of course. D'Jok made it his goal to avoid Micro-Ice after he spoke to Arch. He felt bad for him, what with Yuki leaving as well, but he had to understand, he needed to do this. Micro-Ice must know he would never really leave the Snow Kids, not for good, but at this very moment, that was looking more and more likely by the minute. D'Jok was reaching Paradisia's main shopping district, it was full of paparazzi, looking to get a good snap of him all sad and lovesick, well not anymore. D'Jok stood up straight and raised his chin proudly and mustered the best smile he could. _This will give them something to talk about. _D'Jok walked straight into the throng of photographers and journalists, all looking for the newest scoop.

"D'Jok... D'Jok..."

"D'Jok over here..." His name was being shouted from every direction.

"D'Jok! What's your take on Mei and Sinedds new relationship?" D'Jok turned to the source of the voice, making sure to keep his smile as wide as possible.

"I wish her all the best' D'Jok's heart sunk a little as he said the words, because only he knew he didn't mean them. 'She's her own person, and she's capable of making her own choices" There was a few gasps at his unexpected reply but they recovered quickly, there next questions poised to escape their lips.

"Is it true about Yuki leaving the Snow Kids for the Elektras?" D'Jok placed his hands back in his pockets, he wanted to show them that he was relaxed with everything that was happening, but he also wanted to hide that his hands were balling up into fists.

"Yes, but she has promised to return to the Snow Kids once the tournament is over, and so have I" That got there question juices buzzing, they were all scrambling to get closer to him.

"What are you saying D'Jok, have you left the Snow Kids too?" D'Jok could feel his smile falter slightly, it sounded so much worse when it was spoken out loud then it did in his head.

"Yes, I've joined team Paradisia, but like I said, I will be returning after the tournament has finished... No more questions, thank you" Just as he went to push the paparazzi apart, he spotted her, watching him from the corner of a shop not twenty feet away. She would of heard everything if she was standing there from the beginning of the interview. He wondered if she had. He didn't spot Sinedd anywhere close by so she must be out by herself; D'Jok didn't think he would let her prance around without him gallantly hooked to her arm. It took him a second to get his bearings, he went to catch up with her but he turned his head for one second and she was gone. He didn't know what he would have said to her even if he had gone up to her. She must hate him, he would too if he was in her situation. Why is it things always dawned on him too little too late.

Once the photographers were out of sight D'Jok's head sagged, why did he feel like this? He hated it, he felt so empty but yet full of anger. He wished he could train all the time, when he's on the pitch he knows what he wants, he could take his anger out, but here he was reminded of what he wanted but couldn't have. The picture of Mei and Sinedd the pap took was plastered on every holoprojector in the place. No matter where he went he couldn't get away from it. D'Jok's legs seemed to understand what he wanted, so he started jogging. It wasn't long before he was sprinting, he didn't know where he was going, but his legs did. He found himself in front of the water-ski's him and Micro-Ice rented the other day, he only hesitated a second before hopping onto one and punching the accelerator. He heard the screams of the owner giving out but D'Jok didn't stop or turn around; he just headed straight for the little island that was in front of him. He needed some alone time; and an island seemed like a good place to do that.

It didn't take D'Jok long to reach the island, and when he did, he drove the water-ski onto the sand bank a little. It was a warm day and coming from Akilian, didn't really prepare you for the heat. D'Jok pealed his t-shirt off and placed it on the sand. He lay down and placed his head on his t-shirt. It wasn't long before he got irritated, he was restless. A cloud seemed to be covering the sun because the light dimmed from behind his eyelids. He sighed loudly and opened his eyes to find it wasn't a cloud. For a second he thought it was a dream, until she spoke.

"Hi D'Jok" D'Jok didn't answer; he just stood up and grabbed his t-shirt angrily. Much to his irritation, he had to go around her to get to his water-ski. He wasn't two steps behind her when she spoke again.

"I guess I deserve that. I didn't really leave on good terms, I know, but last time we talked you weren't exactly nice either" D'Jok whipped around, and looked her straight in the eye.

"What do you want Mei? I've got places to be" Mei's stance relaxed a bit, she seemed happy to get some sort of response out of him, even if it wasn't polite.

"Nothing really, I was just a little surprised to see you here. I saw you earlier, with the journalists..."

"Yeh, and?" She perked up to his response; she seemed heated now, like she was looking for something to go off at him about.

"Did you mean what you said, about me and Sinedd, or was that all just a ruse for a good story?" D'Jok shook out his shirt, getting rid of all the sand he could, it was also an excuse to prolong his answer.

"What do _you_ think? Look Mei, I've got to be somewhere..." Mei's eyes stared into his, she seemed angry, and something else, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I figured as much, whatever, go D'Jok, there's nothing else to discuss. I guess we've said all we want to say to each other, haven't we?" He was just turning to the water-ski when she finished speaking. Her last words sparked something in him, curiosity maybe. It occurred to him that she didn't have to come over to talk to him, she could have easily avoided him without him even realising she was here.

"Have we, said it all?" She turned and walked away. He stood there stupidly, wondering what her last words meant when she shouted over her shoulder.

"See you round D'Jok..." D'Jok shook it off. He reached down to the little pocket in the water-ski where he left his holophone, seven o'clock, he better get back. He was pretty sure the guy who owns the water-ski wasn't going to be too happy, he had a lot of explaining to do.

D'Jok lay in bed for a long time, trying to get to sleep but he gave up quickly. There was just too much on his mind. He felt weird knowing Micro-Ice wasn't in the same room as him with his constant snoring. D'Jok had gotten so used to it that it pretty much soothed him to sleep.

He lay on his back with both his hands behind his head. He still hadn't gotten used to the heat yet; his room was still roasting even with the air conditioning on. He sighed loudly to himself, he wished Mia was here, she'd know what to do or say. Maybe she could even give him a heads up about how the tournament would turn out. But even with all their technology he couldn't make a call from such a distance. He had asked her to come to Paradisia, but she couldn't with all her work, she told him she wouldn't leave her clients. D'Jok told her he understood, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He rolled over on his right side, and reached his free hand play with his bracelet. He cursed to himself when he remembered he had given it to Mei. He thought back to today when he spoke to her on the beach, he didn't really notice if she was wearing it or not. She probably wasn't, he told himself, why would she, she probably threw it away the minute she got the chance. D'Jok could just see the moon through the curtains. They waved back and forth making the moon appear and disappear. He could feel his eyes get heavier as they gradually closed. He hoped, as he slowly drifted off, that he wouldn't see her in his dreams.

"What's wrong with you Mei? Our first match is coming up soon and you haven't used the Smog since you got here!" Mei stood in the middle of the pitch with her hands on her hips. Her breathing was heavy, but she wasn't tired from the running. She just needed a break from everything. The rest of the players on the Shadows didn't talk much, heck, they didn't talk at all. Mei didn't even know their names, and when she asked Sinedd he just waved it off and laughed while he said, 'why do you want to know their names, you're never going to use them'. They all stood there now, patiently waiting while Sinedd and her finished their conversation, if you could call it that. Mei found it creped her out a little, the way they stood there, so obediently, like dogs waiting for their master to call. She stared at one of them, the one she called Striker, because that's what his position was. He never blinked once, never even flinched. He didn't smile, he didn't show any emotion at all, and that sent a shiver down Mei's spine. She pulled her gaze away and was shaken out of her trance from Sinedd's rising voice. "Mei! Get your head in the game. Don't make me regret putting you on this team!" Mei glared at him, he wasn't more than three feet away, and she wished he was a whole galaxy away. She spun on her heal and through her hands in air, letting out an exasperated sigh before she spoke over her shoulder.

"I'm out of here! I need a break, some fresh air" Mei had barely made one step when she felt Sinedd grab her arm. He whipped her around to face her. She looked down at the hand grasping her arm, and tested its grip. "You're hurting me..."

"You can't just come and go as you please Mei; you're not playing for the Snow Kids anymore. We don't take well to attitude and tardiness like they do, so you're going to have to learn your place around here, and fast. We're finished for the day, but if you act up tomorrow, I'll make you wish you were back with the pathetic Snow Kids" Sinedd gave her arm an extra squeeze to emphasize his threat.

"Don't worry you already have... So, if you wouldn't mind letting go of my arm now, that would be great' He released her arm slowly, but he didn't step away. 'Thanks" Mei stepped onto the platform and it began to rise, she looked down at her fellow teammates as it headed towards the changing rooms.

D'Jok was making his way back to his apartment, he was exhausted from the day he just had. He was woken from his holophone ringing in the early hours of the morning; it was a call from Lord Phoenix to let him know that training was taking place on the beach in twenty minutes. It was only six when he looked at his clock, he had almost died, but he forced himself to get up and get ready. When he got to the beach all the girls looked fresh and ready, which he found a little weird that they looked so good at that hour in the morning. Their coach, who D'Jok still wasn't sure about because he was a robot, got them to jog the length of the beach four times and then sprint for the last hundred metres. D'Jok had never felt so tired in his life. He was breathing heavily when the girls weren't even breaking a sweat. Then they proceeded to the holotrainer and did drills for the rest of the day.

It was five o'clock now as he walked down the promenade. His eyes were drifting closer and closer together with every step he took; he couldn't wait to curl up in his bed. He was thinking about his soft pillows and air conditioning when he heard his holophone start to go off in his pocket, waking him up a little. He hoped it wasn't Lord Phoenix to say that training was on at the same time tomorrow. He noticed he didn't recognise the tone when he fished it out of his pockets. It wasn't a message or a phone call; it was some sort of reminder. D'Jok raked through his brain but couldn't recall putting a reminder on for anything. He perished the thought, shrugged his shoulders and clicked read. A hologram with coordinates for somewhere on Paradisia popped up. There was nothing other than a little blinking red dot to represent the location. Nothing to say what was there or why he would put it in his phone in the first place. His curiosity had woken him fully now, so he was eager to find out where the coordinates would take him. He recognised that it was somewhere near the district centre. He didn't think anything more of it; he just let the phone guide him to where it wanted him to go. He realised, as he was reading the coordinates and watching where he was going, he hadn't been that far away from where the holophone was telling him to go. It didn't take him long; he reached his destination in less than ten minutes. His hand dropped to his side as he took in his surroundings. He was standing in the most beautiful garden. He had been in plenty since he got to Paradisia but this was this the most magnificent he'd seen yet. Flowers of every shape and size, and every colour you could think of, reflected off the water flowing from the glorious fountain that was positioned in the middle of what he believed to be perfection. For the first time since he got here, he felt at peace, his head wasn't buzzing with madness and anger, for the first time in a long time it felt calm, it was refreshing.

D'Jok couldn't help walking over to the fountain to trace the perfect contours of what he assumed was an angel. At least to him, what stood before him would be his idea of an angel. The perfect example of flawlessness and beauty, something no human or living being could ever achieve. That's when he saw her, sitting behind the fountain on a bench that was used to gaze at the wonderment that was the fountain. She was watching him and he was watching her. A sort of glow seemed to radiate from her. The flowers looked dull in comparison. He glanced between her and the statue, in his eyes; Mei was the closest anyone will ever come to perfection. Then his heart sunk as he realised, as much as he wished this was all real, and what was happening beyond this dream place wasn't the cause of his heartache, he knew that he would have to leave here soon. He removed his hand from the statue and went around the fountain and sat down beside Mei on the bench. Neither of them spoke for a minute, they didn't even look at each other, D'Jok was happy just sitting there.

"Did you put the coordinates on my phone?" D'Jok didn't look at her as he asked the question, but he could see her head nod at the corner of his eye.

"Yes. Are you mad?" D'Jok sighed, he hated this.

"No, I'm not mad, just confused" His statement caught her attention. She looked over at him, but he didn't look at her. He could just see her eyebrows knit together in her own confusion.

"Confused? What are you confused about?" He looked at her now; he couldn't read her expression beyond the puzzlement in her eyes. He laughed to himself, which he couldn't quite understand but he just let it out.

"I'm confused about _you_, Mei. You pretty much told me you hated me after the Shadows match. Then you find me on the beach, when you could have easily avoided me, and secretly put coordinates in my holophone. I don't understand, Mei, you're with Sinedd now, I saw for myself, hell, everyone saw. It's been plastered all over Paradisia. What are you trying to achieve? Because I think I'm missing the big picture here" Mei sighed. She had watched him so intently the whole time he was talking. Now she looked down at her hands as she fiddled with strands of her hair between her thumb and forefinger. D'Jok knew that was a sign she was nervous, and he knew that she didn't get nervous that often. D'Jok watched a tear fall and stain Mei's jeans, she didn't make any effort to wipe it away or conceal it.

"I don't hate you D'Jok...' Her response was barely a whisper; D'Jok had to lean closer to hear her speak. She cleared her throat, which made her voice slightly louder, but not very. 'You infuriate me sometimes, but I could never hate you...' Her hands balled up into a fist. 'It's hard to explain, but I hope you believe me when I say I have no choice" D'Jok sat forward to look under Mei's hair so he could look her in the eye.

"Say I didn't believe you. What then?" Mei sat up, flicking her hair back out of her face. D'Jok sat up to; he could read something in her eyes now, determination maybe, but he wasn't quite sure. He watched as her right hand rose slowly, tentatively, as if weighing the odds in head whether what she was doing was a good idea. D'Jok didn't move to resist her, he allowed her to place her hand on his cheek. It was so soft, his eyes closed involuntarily, remembering the times they spent together holding each other. He opened his eyes, to look into hers. He could see she was fighting something inside of her, he thought to himself, probably wishing she could explain. She leaned in slowly; D'Jok kept his eyes open, watching her, and her watching him. He couldn't stop them closing when he felt her soft lips against his. They didn't move for what felt like forever, but what in reality was only a millisecond. Her lips parted and pressed harder to his. Her tongue traced the bottom of his lips, entering teasingly as he parted his lips. No longer was it in when it was out again.

She started to pull away, leaving one last tender touch on his top lip. He tried to recapture her lips as they moved away, but she forced him back by placing her forehead against his, their noses touched briefly.

"I guess I'm going to have to convince you somehow...' D'Jok's eyes were closed and for some reason, he knew Mei's were too. 'D'Jok?"

"Yeh?"

"I have to go..."

"I know" D'Jok reached up to hold the hand she had against his cheek, and then he slid it down to her wrist. His eyes shot open and he looked at the bracelet she had wrapped around her right wrist. He could see her watching him. He didn't look at her as he spoke; he seemed transfixed by the bracelet. His words seemed to catch in his throat, so he cleared it and tried again.

"You kept it?" He looked at her slowly. She removed his grip from her wrist and placed her hand back on his cheek and forced him to look directly at her.

"Of course I kept it"

End Ch 4.

**OK guys you know the drill REVIEW, please and thank you! **** I hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you don't quite get where I'm going, I have a little theory on why Mei is with the Shadows and why Lord Phoenix is a bit of a shady character... It's all part of my master plan... So if you guys want to read more, I'm gonna have to see some evidence! So please please PLEASE review! I love the feedback I get, so I need to know if I'm doing a good job or a bad job. So, the sooner you review the sooner I can get writing again. Yours truly, ****BettYCrokeRfrmdeHooD****! ;) **


	6. Illusions

**Illusions**

**My apologies for taking so long with the next chapter! I just couldn't seem to get in the mood to write, but it's finally done. The end is it a little rushed but hopefully you'll like it! **

**It would seem that my theory for the reason Mei is with the Shadow's and Sinedd is incorrect after watching the new episodes. I thought maybe Lord Phoenix was using her as a ploy to get D'Jok to leave the Snow Kids and to get Sunny Black-Bones to come to Paradisia... But alas, Mei seems to have left the team on her own accord, but there definitely appears to be some feelings lingering between D'Jok and Mei still. **

**On with the show, thank you to those of you that reviewed my story, hope your enjoying it. **** I'm still planning to go by the episodes in a small way, just so it kind of makes sense... Kind of... At any rate, I hope you keep reading, and please keep reviewing; I love to hear what you guys think! **

**Go Snow GO! **

D'Jok didn't sleep once he got back to his apartment. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face. He stayed up the whole night replaying the moment around and around in his head. Mei told him she would contact him soon, he didn't quite know when, but she promised she would. D'Jok didn't know what this meant for them. He was still very confused, but he didn't care. He didn't want to analyse it, he didn't want to think of what it meant, he just wanted to reminisce the moment. He thought; if he could wish for one thing, it would be that Micro-Ice was here so he could share the news with him.

As the hours passed, D'Jok couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen. What if it was all some sort of test that Mei was conducting. Testing to see if she still had feelings for him and last night told her it was all in her imagination. Just as D'Jok thought this, his eyes began to feel heavy, he let them close. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep. This time hoping he dreamt of her.

D'Jok exited the Dome Stadium on the East side. A mass of families and supporters were running around him, laughing and shouting about the amazing match the Shadows just played. How they were so confident that they were going to win the tournament. His head sagged at hearing the mention of Sinedd and Mei's name, which was followed by the comment on how cute a couple they made. As he stomped away, he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets to hide his hands balling into fists. The fury of watching Sinedd and Mei cuddle at the end of the match was getting the better of him. He didn't know what sort of game she was playing with him, she hadn't tried to contact him in little over a week, and he was beginning to think his idea of the night in garden was just a test that Mei was conducting.

As he rounded a corner from the Dome Stadium a few kids ran up to him and asked for his autograph, just as he finished his signature, he felt someone crash into his shoulder. He heard a giggly apology spoken in his direction. D'Jok definitely was not in the mood.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" D'Jok handed the finished autograph to the impatient kid. They didn't leave though; they were just impatient because Sinedd was there, with Mei's arm tightly intertwined with Sinedd's. They started jumping around them, asking for their autographs. They unhooked themselves and reached for the pens that were being waved in front of them and asked who they were making the autographs out to.

"Why so grumpy, D'Jok? Are you scared at how good the Shadow's have become now that Mei has joined the team...' She didn't look at D'Jok as Sinedd spoke; she just kept her attention on the task at hand. The children appeared oblivious to the confrontation going on in front of them. 'Lost for words D'Jok? I would be too, the Snow Kids don't stand a chance this year, but that doesn't matter to you anymore does it? You've gone and joined a new team, a better team. How does it feel, betraying your teammates and friends? You must to be an expert on the issue now..." D'Jok tried to control his rage; he could feel his hands get even tighter in his jacket pockets. He was sure, if he could see them, they'd be as white as snow. But Sinedd was _right_, that's what angered him the most, that Sinedd was completely right. D'Jok sighed and lowered his head, a sign of surrender. He turned and started to walk away when he heard Sinedd shout at him.

"D'Jok you disappoint me, but I guess we always knew who the better player was all along, it just took losing your team and your girlfriend to me for you to finally see the truth." That sparked his anger again. D'Jok spun on his heal and flung himself in Sinedd's direction. He could see the horrid smirk appearing on Sinedd's face, he was giving him the satisfaction of reacting to his jibes. But D'Jok didn't care he was giving him what he wanted, all he knew was that he wanted to feel Sinedd's jaw underneath his fist and wipe that arrogant smirk from his lips. D'Jok brought his fist back while he made his way to Sinedd, just as he was barely an arm's length away, Mei intervened. She planted herself between him and Sinedd. She placed a forceful hand on D'Jok's chest causing him to stop abruptly and then she placed her other hand on Sinedd's chest as he tried to step around her. Both D'Jok and Sinedd fumed at each other as she stood between them, she was the only thing stopping them from having it out with each other, right there and then. Sinedd didn't seem too pleased with her interference.

"Mei, move!" She looked at Sinedd when he ordered her to move.

"No! Stop this Sinedd, we have a photo shoot to get to, we're already late" D'Jok found this amusing.

"Yeh Sinedd, you have a photo shoot to get too. The make-up artists need all the time they can get to touch up _your _face" Sinedd started at the remark, but Mei still pushed him back, more forcefully this time. She looked at D'Jok now, something in her eyes told him he should listen. So he looked at them, the same eyes he had been looking into last week, and listened carefully.

"Back off, D'Jok! Get the _message_, just back off" When Mei said message she glanced down at her hand that was placed on D'Jok's chest and then back up to his eyes. He reached his hand up to hers and grabbed it to fling it from his chest, but now before he felt a piece of paper in her hand. He grabbed hold of it when he let her hand go. He shoved his hands in the safe zone of his pockets, making sure the piece of paper was secure. He shrugged his shoulders and started walking backwards.

"Fine, whatever, I'm out of here anyway' He turned and made sure the note was still safely in his pocket before waving his hand over his shoulder. 'Have fun at your photo shoot"

He felt like a fool, just waiting there, gazing at the fountain in front of him. He found it still amazed him when he saw its beauty again. He could sit there for hours, just looking at it, basking in its magnificence. He knew this because he had already been sitting there for an hour and a half, waiting, but not getting bored. He did, however, keep looking at the note that was crumpled in his hand, making sure he read the time right. But no matter how many times he looked at it, it still read the same thing, _'Midnight, you know where.' _She finished the note with her signature. It was way past midnight now, and no sign of Mei. He didn't know why he waited so long, but the statue seemed to draw him in, so he kept telling himself, five more minutes. Those five more minutes turned in ten, then thirty, and now, an hour and a half. D'Jok got torn from his reverie when he heard two people giggling and heading his direction. He wondered why someone would be out here at this time of the night, but then he realised, _he _was out at this hour of the night. D'Jok didn't want to be the next headline in Arcadia news. He can just see the heading now; '_Crazy ex-Snow Kid looks for lost love in a statue._' He looked around and saw a small pathway leading deeper into the garden. He was just beyond it when he spotted a couple walking into the garden, both of which seemed captivated by the statue, but not for long. They made their way over to the bench he was just occupying and started laughing again. He sighed at the scene in front of him, so he turned and made his way deeper in the overgrowth. It felt warmer in here, more humid, like the plants were trying to keep each other warm. D'Jok could distinguish more smells and flowers that weren't out in the open by the fountain. He reached his hand out and stroked a few of the flowers he'd never seen before. Some of the petals were soft, but some were unusually rough. He bent down to smell one when he felt his hand being tugged sharply into a gap in the tree line. He found himself face to face with Mei, they were only inches apart. He could smell the perfume she used to wear when she was with him. It smelled of lavender. D'Jok looked up around him, there was a hole in the top of the trees that let the moonlight shine directly onto Mei. He didn't think she could look more beautiful than she did right this instant, but he had to remind himself that he was angry at her. He noticed she was panting slightly.

"I'm sorry... I didn't get here... sooner. I got held up with training. I want–"

"Is this some sort of game to you Mei?" D'Jok wanted to sound angry, but his voice came out quieter then he wanted. He cleared his throat for when he spoke again, but she seemed surprised by his question regardless of the sound of his voice, and replied before he could continue.

"A game? No D'Jok, I don't think this is a game. I wanted to apologize to you for what happened today, Sinedd was out of order. Everything you see between us is a lie, it's hard to explain, but I have no choice. I wish I could tell you more, but that's all I can tell you right now" Mei raised her hand towards D'Jok's face but she stopped and let her hand fall down by her side. Her head drooped; D'Jok could tell she was fighting with whatever was trying to get out.

"I don't know what to believe or who to trust anymore, but Mia always told me to believe in my instincts, that they would point me the right direction..." He decided he would see this through; he wasn't going to mess it up this time. He knew he needed to trust her and not try and control her. He needed to change, but so does she, he understood that now.

D'Jok reached for her right hand and guided it to his face until it was cupping his cheek. He let the feeling of her soft hand on his cheek calm him, then he reached his hands up to hold her face between his. He closed the distance between them and placed his lips lightly on hers. At first it was soft, Mei seemed to sigh at the touch of his lips, but then she reached her right hand up and intertwined her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. Her other hand snaked up his chest and around the back of his neck. "I'm sorry…" She whispered into his lips as they parted, deepening their kiss. D'Jok could feel Mei's tongue against his own as she teased him. He could feel her smile into their kiss, as he played and tugged at her bottom lip. He was the one to pull away this time. Mei kept her eyes closed, dazed by the feeling his lips left on hers, and hoping he would continue to kiss her, but she just heard him laugh lightly. Her eyes opened to the smile forming on D'Jok's face. She couldn't help but smile in return, but she felt her face heat up a little as a blush began to form on her cheeks.

"What?" She felt ridiculously shy for some reason. D'Jok seemed amused by this.

"Nothing, but I'm afraid I have to go, I have a match tomorrow, and it's already kind of late"

"Of course, I understand...' D'Jok followed the length of her arms from her shoulders to her hands, which lay neatly at the back of his head, playing with the ends of his hair. He pulled them away slowly, but held on to them firmly, giving them a reassuring squeeze. 'These late night meetings are becoming a habit"

D'Jok leaned in slowly, his smile growing with every second that passed. He whispered lightly, Mei could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke.

"Is that a bad thing?' She returned his smile with a playful one of her own. Their lips were nearly touching again when D'Jok pulled away suddenly; his smile taking on a sly appearance. 'See you soon Mei" He stepped around her and through the gap and was gone. She couldn't help but laugh lightly to herself.

D'Jok couldn't help but smile the whole way back to his villa. Even when it started to rain, he kept smiling. He felt as light as a feather, like a tiny gust of wind could have swept him off his feet and he would have been contempt. His cheeks were beginning to hurt now from the strength of his smile. He couldn't wait to tell Micro Ice. Then it occurred to him that he couldn't. The thought wiped his smile away momentarily, but soon reappeared when he decided he would call over to him tomorrow after the match, along with a visit to his father also.

When D'Jok reached his player villa, he flopped down on his bed and smiled into his pillow. He wanted the smile for himself; he didn't want the rest of the universe to see it. It was a private smile, just for him, and for her. When he was satisfied that he was finished, he sighed and hopped off the bed and grabbed a towel. He peeled his t-shirt off; the pouring rain had really plastered it to his skin. Then he started dry his hair roughly. He wasn't long drying his hair when he heard three quick taps on the door, like the person was impatient. He unlocked the door and opened it. And his smile appeared again, even bigger and brighter then he thought possible. But his smile was nothing in comparison to the one before him. It was like the sun was shining through the gaps in the rain, it made him feel like flight was possible, that he could reach the many moons orbiting Paradisia. "Are you just going to let me stand out here in the rain or are you going to invite me in?" A pout took over the wide smile on her lips, and her hands were placed firmly on her hips. He stepped aside instantly and waved his hand indicating for her to come in. He hadn't realised his towel hand was still in his hair, frozen in the same position it was in when he opened the door. He rammed it down by his side just before she turned to face him. "Would you like a towel to dry off?" Her head tilted to the side and her lips curled slightly at the side.

"No, I'm OK thanks…" Both of them stood stone still, just looking at each other. D'Jok was still topless with the towel unmoving in his right hand. He was sure his hair looked a mess from rubbing the towel so vigorously through his hair.

As if reading his mind, Mei stepped forward and reached both her hands up to his hair. He could feel her delicate touch moving strands so they weren't sticking out in funny directions. All the while, D'Jok kept his eyes on her face; she wasn't looking at him, she was too busy concentrating on what she was doing. But he didn't mind, it gave him the chance to study her face, a face he was sure he wasn't going to see for at least another week after they left each other in the garden earlier tonight. Her face was a little flushed from the intensity of the rain. Her lips looked so full and soft. He recalled how they felt against his earlier; it took all his self control not to kiss her. But before he could stop himself, his hand was up gently tidying a few stray strands of her hair that were stuck to her forehead, placing them behind her ears. When he was finished he began to slowly trace his fingers down the length of her face, from the edge of her eye to her cheek bone, making his way from her jaw down her neck, then along her collar bone tantalising slow. Half way through he noticed her hands stopped fixing his hair and her eyes closed. Her head even went back slightly so D'Jok could trace the full length of her neck.

When he was finished, she opened her eyes and looked at him from under her eye lashes, a coy smirk beginning to form on the corner of her lips. D'Jok couldn't do it anymore. He placed his towel free hand on her cheek softly but urgently, and placed his lips against hers with earnest. He could feel her soften in his grip, and sigh softly between their lips. It only took her a split second to kiss him in return. It was soft at first, using just their lips. Her hands snaked their way around his neck and into his hair. He reached his other hand up to intertwine in her hair, but quickly realised the towel was still in it. He flung it across the room and continued what he was trying to do. He felt her body shake a little as she laughed at him. He parted from her slightly, close enough to her lips that it was torture for her but far enough away that he could speak freely.

"You think that's funny, do you?" A giggle escaped from her lips, but it sounded more like a growl. He couldn't help but laugh himself, which caught her slightly off guard, so he took that as his cue.

Keeping eye contact he wrapped his right arm around her waist and the other held her hand and spun her around so her back was pressed against the door. He raised the hand he was holding above her head. He reached for her other hand and did the same. They stood there for what felt like forever, not kissing, just their foreheads against each other, their fingers tightly tangled and their palms pressed together. Mei started to wriggle against his grip a bit, trying to get her body closer to hers. He obliged ever so slightly. He didn't let go of her hands, he leant closer so he could trace his lips along the side of her neck, across her collar bone then back up along her Adam's apple over her chin to her lips. He didn't kiss her though; he just hovered above her lips. He could feel her breath against his lips; it was speeding up slightly and becoming raspier.

She was staring right at him; her eyes were intense with want, but he just smiled at her. He let go of her hands slowly, following the length of her arms with his finger tips. He ended up at the hem of her t-shirt. He lifted it up over her arms and flung it across the room like the towel. His hands roamed back to the same spot, but this time they lingered above the button of her jeans. She nodded ever so slightly, he opened them and peeled them off her legs slowly, keeping eye contact the whole way down. Mei bit her lip slightly, as she watched his eyes; she could also see his back muscles tighten and release. He flung the jeans behind him on the floor and was back up in a one smooth motion. D'Jok couldn't hold himself back anymore, that few minutes of control almost killed him. He grabbed her around the waist again with one hand and the other cupped her cheek. They didn't hold back this time. Their kiss was deep, passionate. Mei could feel D'Jok's tongue teasing hers; she could feel his hands roam over her body, as did hers. She squeezed his shoulders tightly, her nails grazing his skin slightly. Not enough to hurt him, but enough that he could feel it. D'Jok nibbled at her bottom lip as his hands stray down to her firm thighs, suddenly hoisting her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. The action causes their lips to part for a split second, but it doesn't take them long to capture each other's lips again. Right beside the door was a dresser; D'Jok releases one hand and flings it across the contents of the dresser, throwing everything on the floor. He hears something break, and reluctantly looks around and sees a broken lamp.

"Shit!" He feels Mei laugh in his grip, and feels both her hands on his face, forcing him to look around at her and presses her lips against his against. D'Jok can't help but laugh into their kiss. He carries her with ease until she's sitting on the dresser. They both part instantly and start at D'Jok's jeans button. Mei slaps his hands away because there slowing down the process. Once it's open he pushes them down, almost falling over himself as he gets them off his feet. Mei slides closer and wraps her legs tightly around his waist. She could feel him against her; an involuntary moan escapes her lips. He grabs her around her thighs again and props her hard against his hips. Her head falls back, from the feeling. He lifts her easily over to the bed and lays her gently on the sheets. D'Jok's right hand reaches around her back and unhooks her bra, peeling it away and leaving it beside them.

He drinks in all of her as she lies underneath him. The softness of her skin against his, he knows now that their meant to be together. They couldn't deny each other if they wanted to.

He traces his right hand down from her collar bone to her breasts, lingering slightly to caress them. Another moan escapes her lips and her head falls back, exposing her neck, which D'Jok kisses whilst still tracing down Mei's stomach, lingering slightly at the edge of her knickers. He continues to her thigh, hooking it up. Both of them were breathing heavily now. D'Jok could hear Mei say his name lightly. He looked her in the eyes as she held his face in her hands. Mei began to speak again.

"Promise me, D'Jok, after tonight tomorrow will be different. I won't be with Sin–" He quickly placed a finger on her lips so she couldn't speak.

"Don't. Don't say his name' D'Jok leant forward so their foreheads were against each other. 'I promise, Mei, tomorrow will be different because I'll be with you. That's all I want, Mei, to be with you" There was silence between them for a moment. Then D'Jok heard Mei speak.

"I love you" A smile spread over both their lips. D'Jok reached up and placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you too" He placed a light kiss on her forehead.

**The End**

**Hope you enjoyed it. I thought I'd leave the end to your own imaginations ;), but I'm afraid to say this is the last of this story I'll be writing. I enjoyed writing this couple very much, but I'm afraid my inspiration as run dry. If you guys enjoy me as a writer though, and if you follow the new cartoon Young Justice, then keep an eye out for me, I was thinking of writing a fanfic for that… Hopefully relatively soon, if your lucky! **

**But on a more important note… THANK YOU SO MUCH to those of you that reviewed my story. You don't know how much it means to hear people enjoy my writing. **** But again, thank you. And please please PLEASE continue to review, and I hope to hear from you after you've read this chapter. ****Yours truly, ****BettYCrokeRfrmdeHooD****‼‼‼‼**


End file.
